Frequently Asked Questions
There are several frequently asked questions mentioned on the main page. How to play? How do I win? Some roles win as a team while others win alone. Villagers Eliminate all werewolves and killers. Werewolves Take over the village (have the same amount of werewolves as villagers) and kill the Solo Killer. Solo Killers Be the last player alive. Zombies and Sect Be the last team to survive. Be careful, the whole team sect team dies when Sect Leader dies! Love Couple Survive as the couple until the end of the game. You also win with your team if your couple dies. Game Phases The game has 3 phases that repeat over again until the game ends. Make sure to check the roles from the roles menu before the game starts (so there is no reason to get bored!). Night Some roles has special abilities at night while others don't. There are features to kill, use other abilities or even revealing a players role. Discussion The night has ended and it is time to discuss or tell the new information. Voting The person who gets the most votes will get lynched and their role will be visible after dying. From the village team and found a werewolf? Vote them! From the werewolves or you are a killer? Try to not get lynched! You have a voting role? This is your chance! Learn the roles! Learn the roles as much as you can. Your role will be at the top of your roles list. Game Modes Quick Game This is the default game mode and there are more than 10 languages available. Choose one of them and press "quick game". This game mode has only Classic Roles, such as Doctor, Bodyguard etc... Classic roles change every week. Ranked Game You need enough wins to go here. This area is for serious players. Rule breakers are punished harder. Try to raise your skill level by winning games here! Talismans and viewing other players stats are disabled here. Custom Game Choose the roles and even change some settings! A great way to maximize the fun level! Sandbox Game This game mode is to test new game modes before they come to other game modes. Avatars, inventory and items How do I change my avatar? You can change your avatar in the "inventory" menu after winning your first game. What are Loot Boxes? Every loot box has 3 items and you need to collect loot boxes for these items. The items you got can be found on inventory. This is how you get loot boxes: *Leveling up *Daily Rewards *Invite Friends *Battle Pass *In-App Purchases *and more... Are there any special items? Yes, a lot of free items! Some of these are hidden in the game. Some of them can be gotten by certain actions or as a reward. What are roses? There are roses that you can give to other players and there are roses that you can buy items with it. The roses that players give you are the ones that you can buy things with it. And the roses that you gain from Battle Pass, Wheel Of Fortune or other things are the ones that you can give to the other players. What are talismans? Talismans are the thing that increases the chance to appear of a certain role. You can even upgrade the strength of the talismans. I got a voucher, but there is no "redeem" button? This problem is only for iOS. You can still do it from here. There is a "redeem" button in the settings on Android. Edgy Case We could have won, but the game ended tie! If nobody dies or gets converted after 3 nights, the game will automatically end with a tie. Why did the werewolves win even if there were still villagers? Werewolves goal is not to kill every other team. Their goal is to be equal or more than villagers. You still have to kill Arsonist, Bomber and Serial Killer even though you can't kill them at the night. You also have to kill Sect Leader in order to win as a Werewolf. Clans What are clans? Clans are a group of players that try to complete tasks. These tasks are completed by earning a certain amount of Experience Points. As the reward of these tasks, there are Gold, Rose or a limited avatar. What is a Clan Quest? Clan Quests are the tasks that you try to complete it with your friends in order to get the prize. Each quest has a few stages. Every stage has 24 hours time to collect enough xp. The xp will be reset if the enough xp is not collected in 24 hours. Who can buy Clan Quests The clan leader and the co-leaders can start a quest by purchasing it with Clan gold. I did not receive the quest items? These are the reasons: *You joined the clan after the purchase of the quest. *You have been inactive in the last few days. How is Gold/Experience Points per quest is calculated If you have higher member count; the total cost is higher, but the cost per player is lower. Same goes for the xp to open items. Reports and Bans How to report a player? Press the button in the top right corner -> select the player -> select report. What happens after reporting a player? It will be sent to the Guardians. The guardians can ban players according to the actions. Why I am banned? Read the ban dialogue to understand the reason. The most common ones are too many suicides and offensive behavior. You can also reach out to guardians on discord. Also consider looking at Reportable offenses to understand the reason better. My account and settings How can I change my username, gender or email? Settings -> Change Profile What is the effect of gender? It will influence the items you will get from Loot Boxes, Battle Pass, etc. How do I find my friends? Press the button in the upper right corner -> Search button Bugs and Feedback I have found a bug! You can report it in the werewolf community discord. Screenshotting or even recording might help to solve the problem. Try to reproduce it in order to record it. I have a feedback! Feedback can be said at the werewolf community server. Will there be more roles? Definitely! You can expect more at any time. I had an error while buying something with real money You can fix it from here. References Category:Game help